FIG. 1 is a conceptual view generally illustrating a mobile communication system. Referring to FIG. 1, a mobile communication system includes mobile communication terminals such as an origination mobile station 10 (MS 10), a destination mobile station 20 (MS 20), a base station (BS) 30, a base station controller (BSC) 40, a mobile switching center (MSC) 50, a home location register (HLR) 60 and a base station information processor 70. The mobile communication system may be connected with a voice mail box service center 80 and a general public telephone network 90.
Herein, the base station 30 handles communication with the MS 10 and the MS 20. The BSC 40 manages radio resources and controls the BS 30 between the BS 30 and the MSC 50. The MSC 50 stores information regarding a location and service profile of the MS 10 and the MS 20, and performs switching functions to allow communication.
In the mobile communication system, when the origination MS 10 attempts a communication (call) connection to the destination MS 20, the MS 10 transmits a communication request signal to the MSC 50. The MSC 50 then acquires location information regarding the destination of the MS 20 from the HLR 60 according to the communication request signal, and performs paging to a corresponding location region of the destination MS 20. During the communication connection attempt, the MSC 50 transmits a ring-back tone to the origination MS 10. The ring-back tone serves to inform a caller of the origination MS 10 that the communication connection is being made.
Consequently, the ring-back tone is a mechanical sound that may be considered audible pollution to a caller who is continuously exposed thereto. To remedy this, services are currently available for improving the sound of the ring-back tone. For example, one service provides music as the ring-back tone. Accordingly, the personality of the called party may be expressed via the type of musical ring-back tone used.
However, the musical ring-back tone, as well as the mechanical ring-back tone, is provided irrespective of an origination MS 10 setting. Thus, the ring-back tone is transferred unilaterally and indiscriminately to the caller who may not want to listen to the ring-back tone. Consequently, when the caller attempts a communication connection while watching video through the origination MS 10, the caller has difficulty listening to the sound of the video being reproduced due to the ring-back tone.